The Earth Keepers
by neo-ichi
Summary: Sudah sejak dulu dunia selalu memasuki keadaan yang berbahaya dan diambang kemusnahan. Dan hampir tidak memungkinkan untuk ditinggali oleh makhluk hidup lagi tapi Yang Kuasa masih memberikan kesempatan dengan mengorbankan beberapa umatnya demi bumi ini.


Warning : Informasi ngaco, AU, BL, OOC, Garing, alur ga jelas, deskripsi ga jelas, typos, randomness, kata-kata yang berbelit-belit, abal sangat dikarenakan pengalaman author yang masih kurang #fakta.

A/N 1 : Karena ini fic perdana saya mohon maaf kalo emang ga bagus,ini berdasarkan ide gila saya yang ngelintas begitu aja, jadi jika ada yang merasa fic.a sama dengan saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya, saya tidak bermaksud menjiplak(bilang ya kalo ada fic yang mirip dengan saya,supaya saya tidak menjiplak fic tersebut dan menganti plotnya). Mohon kritikan dan sarannya juga m(o)m. Ga pinter bikin summary jadi kayaknya summary sama ceritanya agak ga nyambung. Bingung genrenya apa.

Rate : T

Genre : Fantasy, Friendship

**Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**The Earth Keepers © neolite**

Summary : Sudah sejak dulu dunia selalu memasuki keadaan yang berbahaya dan diambang kemusnahan. Dan hampir tidak memungkinkan untuk ditinggali oleh makhluk hidup lagi tapi Yang Kuasa masih memberikan kesempatan dengan mengorbankan beberapa umatnya demi bumi ini, demi keselamatan seluruh makhluk hidup. Walaupun harus menghilangkan beberapa eksistensi yang Ia ciptakan sendiri, tragis memang tapi tidak ada jalan lain lagi.

**Friday, December 21 2012—07.15 PM**

**America—New York City**

"Solar Flare akan sampai bumi dalam waktu kurang dari 45 menit" suara peringatan dari jaringan komputer memenuhi ruangan, bunyi alarm peringatan berdering nyaring. Pegawai-pegawai yang ada di ruangan itu terlihat lelah, menyerah dan putus asa . Mereka tidak dapat menghindari apa yang sudah direncanakan Tuhan. Lagi pula percuma saja, walaupun ada cara untuk mengulur waktu kedatangan solar flare, tetap saja solar flare itu akan sampai juga di bumi. Sekarang ini mereka hanya dapat berharap bahwa semua kejadian mengerikan ini tidak dapat mengakhiri hidup mereka semua berharap Yang Kuasa masih mau melindungi mereka.

**Saturday, December 22 2012—01.15 AM**

**Italy—Rome **

Di lain tempat, tepatnya di sebuah rumah bergaya klasik yang cukup besar di Roma. Berkumpulah orang-orang dari beberapa negara—dilihat dari perbedaan aksen mereka dan warna kulit mereka—diruangan yang (sepertinya) berfungsi sebagai ruang keluarga karena ruangan itu cukup besar dan juga terdapat beberapa rak buku, dua buah komputer di sudut ruangan dan beberapa foto-foto yang terpajang di dinding, meja dan rak. Mereka duduk di sofa berbentuk lingkaran dengan wajah tegang tersirat jelas dari wajah mereka.

"Sebentar lagi 'kan?... semoga Tuhan selau menyertai kita semua" kata gadis berkuncir dua dengan kulit kecokelatan—Sey—. Ia tersenyum seolah hidupnya dipenuhi kebahagiaan, ah mungkin dia memang bahagia. Bahagia walaupun maut akan segara menjemputnya sekalipun.

"Saya juga berharap begitu" kata pemuda oriental yang tetap bersikap setenang mungkin dalam keadaan seperti sekarang ini–Honda Kiku—.

"Mungkin ini terakhir kalinya kita bertemu, tapi aku pasti akan mengenang waktu yang sudah kita habiskan bersama" Perempuan berambut ikal cokelat dengan bando berwarna biru itu pun tak sanggup menahan air mata yang sudah memenuhi pelupuk matanya.

"Tenanglah Bella, semua pasti akan baik-baik saja, aru" hibur Wang Yao—pria berwajah oriental dan rambutnya yang dikuncir kuda—. Semua terdiam.

Waktu yang tersisa 43 menit

Mereka tetap duduk, menunggu sesuatu yang mungkin akan mengakhiri hidup mereka. Tidak ada satu pun yang mau berbicara. Mereka terlalu larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Walaupun mereka sudah menjalani hidup yang lebih panjang dari manusia biasa tetap saja mereka tidak ingin berpisah dengan orang yang sudah dianggap sebagai saudara ( walaupun mereka tidak memeiliki hubungan darah). Kalau mereka bisa memilih, mereka tidak ingin mati dengan cara seperti ini ( cara yang sudah dipilihkan Tuhan untuk mereka ).

Memang tidak salah kalau mereka berpikiran hal ini tidak adil. Kenapa harus mereka? Kenapa tidak orang lain saja? Kenapa tidak Tuhan saja yang menyelamatkan umatnya—ciptaannya?.

Tiba-tiba saja Peter—anggota terkecil di situ—terlihat gemetar, keringat membanjiri tubuhnya dan suhu badannya bisa dikatakan jauh dari normal. Bella yang duduk di sebelahnya segera memeluk Peter dengan erat. Beberapa diantara mereka mendampingi Peter. Bella, Sey, dan Yekaterina—ehm, wanita yang dapat menggoda para pria karena ukuran dadanya yang di atas normal—berkaca-kaca dan yang lain memandang dengan penuh simpati. Mereka tahu kalau mereka tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa untuk menolong Peter, sangat tahu.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, ini semua akan berakhir... Kau harus kuat Peter..."

"Aaaaaargh!"

Perkataan Bella terpotong ketika Peter berteriak keras, tubuhnya mengejang.

"Kau pasti..." Perlahan tubuh kecil Peter menghilang. Kini Bella memeluk udara, air matanya mengalir.

Ia tahu... tidak, semua orang yang ada disitu tahu bahwa mereka akan berakhir sama seperti Peter karena itu adalah takdir yang harus mereka hadapi.

Langit begitu cerah; akibat kilatan solar flare yang berlomba-lomba menyambar bumi. Kalau saja solar flare itu tidak dapat memusnahkan kehidupan hanya dengan satu kali sambaran, kilatan solar flare itu akan terlihat sangat indah mungkin hampir sama indahnya dengan aurora yang ada di daratan Islandia.

Sisa waktu 30 menit.

"Sepertinya aku tidak dapat menahannya lag... maaf " Gupta perlahan menghilang.

" Cih, kenapa juga kita harus menderita seperti ini?. Apanya yang Maha Adil ini sama sekali tidak adil, kenapa semuanya terjadi seperti ini?... sialan! " kata pemuda dengan sehelai rambut yang mencuat ke kanan dan aksen Italinya yang kental–Lovino Vargas—. Akhirnya angkat bicara setelah sekian lama menahan amarahnya. Ingin rasanya ia menjadi bagian dari manusia biasa bukannya sebagai orang yang memiliki kekuatan tertentu dan harus menderita demi keselamatan bumi ini.

" Yah, walaupun terasa tidak adil, aku bersyukur dapat melindungi dunia ini dan juga orang... sampai jum..." Sang pria Perancis berambut blond—Francis Bonnefoy—itu pun perlahan menghilang menjadi kilauan cahaya.

Sey menangis karena kepergian Francis—sosok kakak yang dikaguminnya sekaligus di hormatinya—pergi terlalu cepat.

"Sudah ada tiga orang dari kita yang..." kata Alfonso salah satu orang yang tertua disitu, kata-katanya tidak terselesaikan melihat wajah-wajah rekannya tidak dapat digambarkan, juga melihat kemarahan yang mendalam dan terpendam di wajah cucunya, Lovino.

"Walaupun begitu, kita sudah pernah memprediksikan hal ini 'kan?, kalau bencana ini dapat mengeluarkan korban dari pihak kita lebih banyak dari yang kita kira" kata seorang tetua lainnya dengan aksen Germannya yang khas—Gerald—.

Semua memberikan tatapan setuju walaupun tersirat kesedihan yang mendalam di wajah mereka.

Diluar kilatan-kilatan solar flare terlihat semakin jelas, semakin mendekati bumi. Menyebabkan semua peralatan elektronik yang ada dibumi tidak berfungsi dan juga suhu permukaan bumi yang meningkat. Kepanikan tergambar dengan jelas dimuka penduduk disetiap daerah, teriakan histeris memenuhi udara malam yang terang itu. Seolah mereka melihat tayangan horror di bioskop-bioskop yang membuat mereka merinding ketakutan akibat efek komputerisasi yang canggih atau make-up horror. Tapi kali ini mereka melihatnya secara langsung kilatan solar flare, bukan karena efek komputerisasi atau gambaran visualisasi dari penelitian yang dilakukan oleh NASA dan badan yang tersangkut lainnya. Ingat juga bahwa kilatan-kilatan itu siap menjadi dewa kematian untuk bumi ini.

Sisa waktu 20 menit

Jaringan komunikasi dan listrik kini lumpuh total. Tidak ada penerangan sama sekali selain kilatan solar flare yang memenuhi langit. Kepanikan seluruh penduduk di belahan dunia semakin meningkat, jeritan histeris bergema bagaikan sebuah orkestra kematian.

"Siapa pun yang tersisa diantara kita, Kalian harus ingat tugas kalian sebagai penjaga bumi " Lanjut Gerald, kata-katanya penuh dengan nada keseriusan ditujukan kepada semua anggota yang ada di situ. Dia merasa itu adalah kata-kata terakhir yang dapat terucap dari mulutnya.

"Dan jangan pernah menyesal karena kau terlahir untuk melaksanakan tugas ini" sambung Alfonso ia tersenyum. Tangannya mulai melebur menjadi cahaya, disaat yang bersamaan Gerald dan beberapa anggota lainnya ikut melebur menjadi cahaya.

Seketika ruangan itu dipenuhi cahaya dan seketika itu juga beberapa eksistensi yang ada diruangan itu menghilang, mengartikan bahwa tugas mereka sudah berakhir. Walaupun mereka meninggalkan teman-teman mereka yang masih harus menanggung tugasnya yang belum terselesaikan.

Diluar langit yang awalnya terang berubah gelap, mengingat di Roma sekarang jam dua dini hari hal itu tidak aneh. Hal yang membuat aneh adalah kilatan dari solar flare yang tiba-tiba lenyap tanpa menyisakan kilatan satu seharusnya melenyapkan eksistensi-eksistensi dan menghancurkan bumi ini tanpa ada sisa kehidupan satu Tapi hal itu tidak terjadi, karena bencana itu sudah terbayarkan oleh kematian para Earth Keepers.

…..o0o…..

**Monday, June 21 2024—05.35 PM**

**Spain–Hetalia Academy**

"Harusnya, aku yang melakukannya, karena aku seorang hero aku harus jadi yang..." Lelaki yang mengklaim dirinya seorang hero itu tidak melanjutkan perkataannya berkat kebaikan hati seseorang yang menyumpal mulutnya dengan sesuatu abstrak, entah itu batu, arang atau apa pun yang jelas sepertinya itu bukan kue atau benda layak makan.

Dan beruntunglah bagi sang hero kita—Alfred F. Jones—yang perjalanan menuju surganya dipercepat (tentu saja itu bukan arti sebenarnya) oleh manager klubnya, Arthur Kirkland yang mempunyai alis yang jauh dari kata normal. Arthur bahkan tidak peduli ketika Alfred jatuh pingsan, yang melihat kejadian itu langsung menatap horror lalu beberapa siswa langsung menggotong Alfred ke uks. Inilah salah satu resiko kenapa tidak ada yang mau macam-macam denganya—kecuali beberapa orang bebal yang tidak saying nyawa tentunya.

Mari kita tinggalkan makhluk obesitas satu itu dan manager sadis beralis abnormal itu, kita beralih ke kumpulan makhluk lain yang sedang ribut tidak jelas.

"Apa-apaan ini?, harusnya yang menendang itu orang awesome sepertiku pasti tendanganku yang awesome itu akan masuk dengan awesome dan kita menang dengan sangat awesome karena ke awesome-an oresama yang sangat awesome..."

Dan makhluk abstrak lainnya ialah Gilbert Beilschmidt yang entah kapan dia berhenti menggunakan kata-kata awesome dalam hidupnya, seolah-olah dia adalah robot yang berfungsi untuk menyelipkan kosakata 'awesome' setiap kali ia berbicara. Ia masih bercuap-cuap dengan menyelipkan kata-kata awesome di setiap perkataannya.

Teman-temannya menanggapi dengan melempar benda apapun yang ada di sekitar situ yang mungkin dapat menyudahi perkataan menyebalkan dari seorang Gilbert yang narsisnya amit-amit, contoh benda yang dijadikan bahan lemparan ialah, botol air mineral, bola, buku, kerikil dan benda berbahaya lainnya.

Ah, jangan lupakan juga Elizaveta Hedervary yang membawa frying pan ditangannya dan aura membunuh yang menguar di sekitarnya. Ia mengelus-elus frying pannya seolah itu adalah anjing manis yang berbulu lebat.

"Sekali lagi kau mengeluarkan kata-kata awesomemu itu, akan aku pastikan kau menyusul Alfred sekarang juga" katanya dengan senyum manis, sampai-sampai mampu membuat anak tk yang melihatnya langsung menangis.

"Hahaha, nanti mungkin akan aku…" perkataan Gilbert terpotong. Ia berlari menjauhi lapangan, dibelakangnya Elizaveta mengejar sambil membawa frying pan tercintanya. Entah bagaimana nasib Gilbert jika Elizaveta dapat mengejarnya, yang jelas ia tidak akan bernasib baik.

"Haruskah aku mengatakan bahwa ini semua lawakan?" kata sang manager klub kita. Ia menghela napas sambil memasukan beberapa catatan kedalam map.

"Anggap saja iya~, lagi pula hal ini jarang terjadi" kata seseorang dengan aksen Spanyol, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Ia berkata seperti itu dengan sangat innocent dan tanpa ada rasa kasihan juga kepekaan terhadap managernya yang memasang muka sebal tingkat dewa.

"**JARANG**?...menurutmu sih jarang karena kau **JARANG** masuk!. Aku sudah seperti melihat de javu berkali-kali tahu! Dasar bloody git!" Arthur pun meluapkan kemarahannya dan memberikan penekanan pada setiap kata 'jarang'. Juga tidak lupa umpatan-umpatan dari mulutnya yang sangat manis dan dibalas cengiran tanpa dosa dari Antonio. Cukup. itu membuat Arthur angkat tangan menghadapinya. Tentu saja itu tidak bagus untuk kesehatan 'kan? Bagaimana kalau nanti dia kena darah tinggi, stroke atau serangan jantung di usia yang masih mudah lalu ditambah dengan kutipan—entah milik siapa pun itu—yang mengatakan "Hidup itu hanya satu kali". Apalagi dia belum menemukan tambatan hati, menikah, melakukan-hal-yang- kalian-tahulah(walaupun kebanyakan melakukan 'itu' sebelum menikah), punya anak, lalu hidup bahagia sampai tua.

"Sudahlah aku capek, bagaimana Alfred, Matt?" tanyanya pada Matthew Williams adik Alfred yang baru selesai kegiatan klubnya, sekarang ia sedang membereskan barang-barang sang kakak yang sedang tepar di uks. Sungguh, Arthur sama sekali tidak menyesali perbuataannya yang sudah meracuni Alfred secara terang-terangan.

"Dia sudah ada di UKS" kata Matthew singkat. Membereskan tas sang kakak yang sedang tepar di uks.

"Latihan hari ini cukup sampai disini besok latihan lagi, jangan sampai telat" Kata Arthur.

Semua anggota ataupun siswa-siswi yang menonton bubar secara serempak. Beberapa anggota sibuk membereskan peralatan latihan. Sedangkan Antonio diam dipinggir lapangan memandangi teman-temannya yang sibuk membenahkan peralatan latihan.

"Senior tidak pulang? " tanya salah satu juniornya.

"Mau kok, sampai jumpa ya, aku pulang duluan~" ucapnya tidak lupa dengan senyum—bodoh—khasnya. Ia lalu bangkit dari posisi duduknya, melambaikan tangannya dan (masih) tersenyum, lalu pergi ke arah gerbang keluar. Ia memandang langit kemerahan yang tergambar dengan jelas, mengingatkan Antonio akan makanan kesukaannya, tomat.

" Sepertinya aku harus membeli tomat, persediaannya sudah habis " katanya sambil berjalan menuju mini market yang tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolahnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Alfred ya?, untung saja si alis ulat bulu itu tidak menjejalkan benda abstrak itu karena aku jarang latihan, kalau itu terjadi... Aku, tidak bisa membayangkannya. Lalu Gilbert, sepertinya dia akan masuk dengan plester dimana-mana kalau tertangkap Eli" guman Antonio sepanjang perjalanan sehingga ia tidak sadar di depannya ada orang sedang berlari dengan kantung belanjaan. Dan hal yang tidak dapat dihindari adalah tabrakan antara dua orang manusia yang sama-sama tidak menyadari keberadaan manusia lain di depannya. Mereka pun terjatuh dan belanjaannya sukses berceceran dimana-mana.

"Cih, sialan kenapa disaat aku terburu-buru..." guman lelaki dengan sehelai rambut yang mencuat ke kanan itu—Lovino—segera membereskan belanjaannya.

Antonio segera membantu Lovino sambil memandanginya.

"Ah, aku minta maaf…"

"Yah, bukan salahmu juga" kata Lovino dengan nada jutek. 'karena setengahnya salahku' tambahnya dalam hati. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali membentak dan mengeluarkan kosakata saktinya pada orang yang ia hadapi sekarang, tapi apa daya."Untung tidak kenapa-kenapa" kata Lovino setelah melihat satu kantung penuh berisi tomat merah segar. Beberapa detik kemudian Antonio memasang muka kepengen setelah melihat makanan kesukaannya. Lovino segera berdiri setelah membereskan belanjaannya dan menyadari bahwa Antonio memandang penuh minat terhadap tomat-tomatnya.

"Terima kasih" katanya singkat, dengan nada yang-jelas-menyiratkan kekesalan atau lebih tepatnya nada tidak sudi mengucapkan 'terima kasih'. Dalam pikirannya kata 'itu' adalah formalitas walaupun pada dasarnya ia SANGAT anti untuk mengatakan 'itu' terbukti oleh nada bicaranya yang seperti orang ngajak berantem. Ia berjalan. Antonio sudah berdiri, ia memandangi punggung Lovino yang berjalan di depannya. Lovino berhenti, ia melemparkan sesuatu ke arah Antonio dengan tangan kirinya yang tidak membawa barang. Antonio menangkapnya dengan kedua tangannya dan melihat bahwa itu adalah buah tomat merah segar dengan ukuran yang besar. Antonio tersenyum.

"Upahmu..."kata Lovino tanpa membalikan badannya, sehingga Antonio tidak melihat wajah Lovino yang sedikit memerah; bukan karena sinar matahari yang tengelam. Lovino merasakan wajahnya memanas, ia tidak tahu kenapa hal itu terjadi. Segera ia mengambil langkah cepat agar ia jauh dari pemuda berengsek yang sudah membuatnya jatuh, ia akan menyalahkan Antonio kalau Bella marah-marah padanya karena telat pulang. Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Lovino.

"Terima kasih ya˜!" seru Antonio dengan nada kelewat girang mirip anak tk yang diberi ratusan permen lolipop.

Lovino tidak menjawab, ia malah berlari. Lovino bersumpah pada dirinya agar tidak dekat-dekat dengan orang aneh macam Antonio apalagi punya hubungan khusus. Tidak terima kasih.

"Sepertinya, aku tidak jadi membeli tomat, mungkin besok saja," sambil berjalan ia tersenyum memandang tomat yang jadi hadiahnya "Semoga kita bertemu lagi mi tomate"

…..o0o…..

TBC or END?

A/N 2 : Hallo readers-sama, saya author baru di ffn yang menistai fandom ini #dihajarpenghuniseFHI maaf kalo ceritanya GJ sangat, entah dari mana saya dapet ide buat bikin fic yang super ngarang, GJ nan lebay dan saya sadar kalo fic saya jauh dari sempurna maka dari itu saya mohon banget supaya readers-sama mau ngasih kritik atau saran untuk saya agar saya dapat memperbaiki fic saya #sujud dan bagi yang mau ngeflame juga boleh kok saja izinkan, terima, tampung flameannya. Dan seperti yang tertulis di ending cerita(TBCorEND) saya masih bingung untuk ngelanjutin apa ga(bahannya sih udah ada) jadi saya minta saran apa fic ini mau dilanjut atau ga dari readers-sama. Kalo saya dapet 3 review ngedukung buat dilanjut maka saya akan lajut fic ini. Mohon bantuannya juga bagi senpai-senpai yang udah pada senior di fandom ini dan readers-sama semuanya bimbinglah saya o. sekian curhatan saya˜ #plak. Sekali lagi Mohon bantuannya m(o)m dan sekali lagi #banyakbacot.

Read and review, please...


End file.
